Gigantic
by Cun
Summary: Big, small, sweet, weird.


**Gigantic**

By Cun, 31st March 2014

XXX

"Yohoo, Uiharu!" Ruiko pushed the door open to the Judgment office, beaming like a starfish.

"She's not here." The voice of the branch senior was the only one greeting her. Konori Mii was sitting by her desk with a laptop in front of her, but turned around at the noisy girl's entrance.

"Eh, she's not?" Ruiko looked around the office in bewilderment.

"She and Shirai-san are on a general meeting session regarding an on-going case we're working on."

"That was today?" Ruiko's eyes widened, and she groaned. "I really messed up, didn't I? I even got these I wanted her to try." She glanced at the shopping bag in her hand.

"Well they'll be back in an hour or so. You could always wait in here." Konori-senpai smiled.

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that." Ruiko walked into the office, placing the bag onto Konori's desk.

"What is that?"

Ruiko grinned and pulled out – "Tadaa!" – a pink carton. Konori adjusted her glasses and looked at the print.

"Strawberry Shake Sweet? Is that some kind of new milkshake?"

"Yup! Do you want one, Konori-senpai?"

"I'm not that fond of sweet things. Wait—" her eyes widened. "It's Musashino!?"

"Oh yeah, that's the same brand you always drink, right?" Ruiko glanced at the cartons cluttering Konori's desk, making it look like an impromptu dairy farm.

"I didn't know they made milkshakes… can I try one?"

"Sure, go ahead!" Ruiko took one, and plopped down on a chair. Konori picked one out of the bag as well.

"Man, to think I missed them like that." Ruiko sighed, shaking her milkshake absentmindedly. "What kind of case are they working on anyway?" She looked over at Konori, and was promptly dumbfound. While she shook her milkshake, everything was shaking. They seemed to defy gravity, bouncing back and forth like that. _H-Huge…_

"It's not a big deal really, but Anti-Skill wanted to hold a general meeting to share their findings. At the same time there'll be some new information on infrastructure." Shake shake. "I think Anti-Skill wants to tighten the cooperation so that for instance, we can cover patrols for each other more easily." Bounce bounce. "How long does it need to be shaken?" She stopped and looked at the carton, and Ruiko snapped back to reality.

"Aaah! I-I guess this is enough!" She peeled her eyes away and opened her milkshake in a clumsy maneuver.

"You hardly shook yours at all though." Konori blinked, and Ruiko laughed.

"Ah, how stupid! I guess I'll just drink it as it is then." Since she'd already opened it, there was nothing else to do.

"No!" Konori-senpai stood up and smacked her hands on the desk. "Anything Musashino must be enjoyed the best way possible! Give it to me!" She stretched her hand out.

"You sure are passionate about Musashino." Ruiko didn't object and handed her the opened carton. Konori pulled out a roll of tape and plastered the opening shut. Both Ruiko and her breasts followed the motion. "Do you think it's because of Musashino that…" she started, but trailed off when Konori-senpai started shaking the carton. This time she was more careful, making the bumps and jumps more subdued. Why did it make Ruiko feel so inferior? She glanced down at her own chest. _There are a few years between us and a whole lot of Musashino._

"There." After fifteen seconds or so, Konori handed the carton back. "What was that about Musashino?"

Ruiko reddened. "N-Nothing!" She quickly put the carton to her lips and sipped the contents. An explosion of sweet strawberry milk hit her tongue and her eyes widened. "Wow, this is really good!"

"It's not as sweet as I thought." Konori looked at her carton in approval. "I wonder what they put in it."

Ruiko eyed her chest and decided to keep drinking rather than try to make a comment.

"Oh no, they grew again!?"

"Bfffw—?" Ruiko choked.

Konori was looking at her laptop and sighed. "The number of emails just keep adding up."

"You know, most people would word that differently." Ruiko offered a friendly advice, not certain the other girl hadn't done it on purpose.

"What?" Konori-senpai looked at her in a puzzlement.

"I thought you were talking about your boobs, haha." Ruiko rubbed her neck and froze up. _W-What are you saying!?_ Horrified, she spluttered: "Aaah I mean, the way you said it made it sound like you were talking about your breasts!" That's still wrong! "I mean, the reason they're so big seems to be because you drink so much milk, but there's gotta be another secret to it, right?" No matter what she did, the words came out all wrong. Konori-senpai reddened, and looked down at her chest.

"They're really that big?"

"They're humongous!" Why couldn't she just shut up and say something normal!? Ruiko seemed unable to control her tongue. It was really weird, like it spoke her thoughts for her before she could properly filter them. Wait a minute—!? Her eyes widened.

"I always thought they were maybe a bit too big." Konori said, lifting her breasts with her hands as if to take a closer look. "I keep wondering if people are actually grossed out. Ah – what am I saying?" She looked flustered and shocked, and that was the final proof Ruiko needed.

"It's that thing!" She suddenly leaned onto the desk, surprising the older girl. Ruiko's eyes were twinkling. "It's that thing I read about on the net!"

"W-what thing?"

"Truth serum!" Ruiko was absolutely certain. "It makes you say the things you're really thinking, and you can't prove me wrong!" She was so fired up she didn't even hear her own words. "They put it in our milkshakes to make us spill our secrets!"

"That sounds stupid. Ah—" Konori looked alarmed, putting a hand to her lips. "Is it really…?"

"It's totally working! Konori-senpai, now is the time!"

"F-For what?"

"For a game of truth or dare!"

Konori-senpai pulled back and glanced at the screen. "That sounds really fun." Her eyes widened. "No! I mean, I don't really feel like working! Wait, I—"

"Huh huh huh." Ruiko smirked. "You can't fight the power of the truth serum, Konori-senpai. Now, first question." She raised a hand and pointed at her chest. "What is the secret behind those?"

Konori reddened and wrapped her arms across her chest. "Why does there have to be a secret? Are they that unnatural?" She looked like she was both mad and worried at the same time.

"No, Konori-senpai." Ruiko shook her head for dramatic effect. "They are _gigantic_!"

"That's even worse! There is no secret! I was born this way!"

"Are you saying they were that big from the day you were born? Is that the truth, Konori-senpai?" Ruiko leaned forward like a kid in a haunted house, unable to believe what they were seeing and wanting to check things out.

"That's not what I'm saying! My breasts suddenly started growing in middle school and never stopped!" Konori-senpai's voice had risen to a screech and she curled in on herself. "Don't stare at them, it's turning me on!"

"Nuwaaaah!?" Ruiko's eyes grew wide. "K-K-Konori-senpai, you're being incredibly bold. I had no idea you had it in you!"

"It's because this stupid mouth just says whatever it wants to!" Her eyes were swirling with heat, like a calzone of fever. "I had no idea drinking milkshake could do this to you… I should investigate this but I can't stop thinking about boobs!"

"Now that you mention it, that is a bit strange, huh? I wonder if Musashino thought it would be a good practical joke." Ruiko looked at the cartons with approval. "It makes it much more interesting, don't you think?"

"It does! No, it does! Aaah, why can't I speak?" Konori grabbed her head and her glasses went askew on her nose. Ruiko leaned back and grinned.

"Well, I accept your answer! Now it's your turn, Konori-senpai." She hadn't even put forth a dare, but frankly, she didn't care about the rules.

Konori-senpai peeked out from inside the ball she had made out of herself. A light blush started at the base of her nose and spread across her cheeks in slow motion. It was fascinating to watch.

"Actually, I… I've always wondered…" she glanced down, voice becoming more and more feeble. "I've always wondered what it would be like… to touch… smaller breasts…" in the end, it was near impossible to catch any words, but the weight they carried more than made up for the lack of volume. A tremendous bump thumped in Ruiko's chest all of the sudden.

"You mean you want to…?"

"Yes!" Konori shook her head violently.

Ruiko stared at her, dumbfounded. And then she grinned. "Alright then! It's a dare, huh? You're on!" And she climbed onto the desk.

"What are you doing!?"

Ruiko plopped down on the table and grabbed one of Konori's wrists. "Here we go!" She pressed the hand to her breast. At first Konori looked like she'd never done anything more embarrassing in her life, but then her expression became filled with wonder.

"They're so… small." Her fingers hesitantly twitched around the flesh.

"That stings, you know?" Ruiko gave an awkward grin.

"I'm sorry! But I just… it must be nice." Konori rubbed her hand over the breast and Ruiko pulled in a hiss of air, fingers curling on the desk. "I want to see." Konori's eyes turned distant, and Ruiko shuddered. She felt like she was being x-rayed all the way through the bones.

"Konori-senpai…?"

"Ah. They're really cute! You have such small nipples!" Konori pinched it as she spoke, and Ruiko gasped.

"Konori-senpai!"

"Such a tiny bra too! It's no more than cloth strapped over your chest, is it? You're really cute, Saten-san." Konori stood up from the chair, placing her other hand on Ruiko's other breast and kneading them carefully. "Let me play with them!"

"Uwaah!" Ruiko was pushed backwards onto the desk, and Konori leaned over her, waist pressed in between Ruiko's legs. "Woah, Konori-senpai! This is so lewd!"

"I know." Konori was blushing, but looked excited. "Please tell me if you want me to stop."

Ruiko's heart was beating fast enough to substitute fear, but she was equally hyped. "I didn't think you'd be so direct, Konori-senpai. Aah!" She gasped again as Konori's hands caressed her breasts. Soon enough the gasps turned to moans and she grew entirely numb and wet.

"Are you a virgin, Saten-san?" Konori lovingly massaged her breasts, her waist rubbing against Ruiko's groin.

"Yes, but not for much longer!" Ruiko gritted her teeth, eyes watering up from the pleasant tingles in her nether regions. Konori's massage was making her feel loaded to the brim, and it just kept growing.

"This is turning me on as well." Konori still looked adorably flushed. "But I just can't stop!"

"Don't stop, please!" Ruiko stretched her neck as the pleasure rose, and groaned as she tensed up.

"Are you coming?"

"Pretty soon!" She gasped and moaned, every breath of air filling the forces of nature rising up within her. As the massage kept up and the rubbing continued, it continued to grow until she could no longer contain it. Her back arched and she groaned loudly. "Sheesh—!" She trembled for an eternity, intensifying at every second, and then finally it subsided. Her back hit the desk and she gasped for air, every limb like jelly. Konori gasped as well, looking sweaty, and slowly pulled back.

"Wow." Ruiko stared at the ceiling in a daze. "What the heck just happened?"

Konori stared down at her with huge eyes. "I think we just…"

They looked at each other.

"Want to go on?"

"Sure."

* * *

This was a challenge from xxxBakaAkki and Greatsnapper.


End file.
